Yukata
by Kaary-chan
Summary: -"Vaya, nunca pensé que una yukata luciría mejor en tí que en mí" One-sided AzumaxKazuki; KazukixKahoko


**N/a: ¡**Aquí vengo otra vez agregando un nuevo fanfic para La Corda d'oro! Ha pasado tiempo desde la vez anterior pero nunca tanto ¿eh?

Muchas, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews en **Duda** (los que no, pásense, léanlo y déjenme uno xD) Fueron esos mensajes los que motivaron a contribuir con otra historia. Agradecimientos especiales a _crazymillychan_, por dejar el primer review en Duda y por servirme de inspiración para esta nueva historia.

"_Blah, blah, blah"_= pensamientos

_Blah_ = términos en japonés

n/a = nota de autor

Una _yukata_ es una especie de kimono ligero que se usa principalmente para el verano y las festividades.

**Yukata**

_Karoll "Kaary-chan" Olivares_

El aire nocturno de verano hacía que el ambiente que se estaba viviendo tuviese más notas nostálgicas que en cualquier otro instante. Todos reunidos allí en la última noche de campamento justo como aquella ocasión en que se juntaron por primera vez con motivo de conocerse mejor entre participantes y de despejarse para el concurso que estaba recién comenzando. Ahora, un año después, todo era muy diferente.

No sólo el motivo por el que se reunían esta vez era diferente, sino también los detalles. Esta vez había más muchachos invitados, sobre todo amigos del 3B. Además, los días de estancia en la mansión de Fuyuumi coincidieron con los días de festival de verano del pueblo, por lo que justamente ese día habían aprovechado para ir a divertirse al festín vistiendo yukatas y posteriormente regresaron a la casa para culminar el día con una última celebración.

Aún con las yukatas puestas iniciaron la celebración al anochecer. Estar vestidos así le daba un toque especial a aquel último día de paseo.

Esa sensación que se tiene al estar muy feliz pero triste a la vez era la que experimentaban especialmente dos de los muchachos que estaban entre el grupo de animados estudiantes, o al menos uno de ellos.

Por alguna razón parecía como si esta reunión, al contrario de la de hace un año atrás, marcara un final y no un comienzo.

- ¡Oye Hihara! ¿Por qué esa cara?-apareció detrás de él un hombre que claramente no era estudiante.

El aludido se sobresaltó.

- ¡Me asustaste, Kanayan!

- Hoo… ¿no se supone que deberías estar contento? Después de todo lo que hicimos tus amigos y yo para celebrar que Yunoki, tú y tus compañeros, se graduaban y mira como nos agradeces-dijo esto último sobreactuando para que pareciese como si se entristecía.

- ¡N-no, no es eso! –contestó haciendo nerviosos ademanes con las manos- Es sólo que… no sé… no le veo el motivo de felicidad al hecho de tener que irse del colegio –bajó la mirada, entristecido.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No creo que sea tan así… ¿no será que lo que extrañarás no es el colegio en sí?

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! –de pronto su cara de tristeza se había sonrojado. Sabía que no debía haberle comentado nada a su profesor o más de alguna vez lo usaría en su contra.

- Bah, no te hagas el desentendido –su ex alumno movió rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, falsa por cierto. Decidió seguir con su juego- ¿No sabes? Pero si es obvio que –subió el tono de voz para que la mayoría de los más cercanos pudiesen escuchar. Varias cabezas se giraron hacia él- estoy hablando de Hi…

- ¡Shhh!-Kazuki intentaba hacerle ademanes para que dejase de hablar. Ya se imaginaba a su profesor contándolo a toda boca.

- De los girasoles del patio de atrás que tanto te gustaba ir a mirar-concluyó Kanazawa-sensei como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

A los que estaban presenciando la escena les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza y Kazuki dio un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Qué malo eres, Kanayan! –a pesar de que intentó parecer enojado, el gran alivio que recibió hizo que hasta le pareciera graciosa la situación, por lo que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¡Así me gusta! –dijo Kanazawa sonriendo al ver a Kazuki más animado. Su malévolo plan había funcionado- Y ahora será mejor que te relajes y disfrutes, que para eso esto es una celebración y no un funeral-le acercó un vaso que parecía contener una bebida gaseosa, al menos eso le pareció a Kazuki.

- ¡Gracias Kanayan!-contestó el peliverde dedicándole una animada sonrisa como las de costumbre al tiempo en que recibía el vaso y se bebía el contenido de una vez.

La celebración continuaba ya que la última noche debía ser aprovechada. Había mucha comida (gentileza de Kanazawa-sensei y Ousaki-senpai) y música., se veían pequeños grupos de chicos por aquí y por allá.

Como es típico las chicas hacían un grupito donde cuchicheaban "cosas de niña" y los chicos estaban más dispersos molestando y hablando fuerte cosas sin importancia, como de fútbol (n/a: ajajaja nada personal, menos contra Tsuchiura xD).

Yunoki se limitaba a hacer su papel de buen compañero sonriendo a todo aquel que le hablaba o le dirigía la mirada, cuando por dentro la verdad lo único que quería era que se terminara el bullicio luego y/o retirarse enseguida a su habitación. Pero no, no podía parecer descortés, menos mientras su primo Kaji parecía querer ganarle en la competencia de ser amable y atraer a las chicas. Él sí parecía pasarlo bien.

Un grupo de chicos reía ruidosamente liderados por Tsuchiura y Sasaki. El primero se veía mucho más relajado y libre para bromear con sus compañeros desde que Tsukimori Len se había ido a Viena. Claro, ya no tenía con quién discutir.

Kanazawa y Ousaki se encontraban junto a la parrilla y en un sillón cercano dormitaba Shimizu, quien a pesar del ruidoso ambiente no parecía afectarse con nada.

Hino Kahoko se encontraba entre un grupo de chicas que hablaba animadamente. A su lado se encontraba Fuyuumi quien se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa cada cinco minutos con los comentarios que hacía Amou Nami aunque no tuviesen nada que ver con ella.

Perdida entre pensamientos llenos de nostalgia Kahoko había perdido el hilo de la conversación de las chicas y se estaba situando en su mundo interior, justo hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz conocida, haciéndola dar un respingo.

- ¡Kaho-chaaaaan~!

Se acercaba alegremente –parecía que más que de costumbre- hacia ella un chico de cabellos verde claro haciéndole un gesto de saludo con una mano y sosteniendo un vaso en la otra.

- ¡Hihara-senpai!-respondió como saludo intentando estar igual de alegre. Después de todo, él era uno de los festejados.

- ¿Cómo estás Kaho-chan?-se acercó a ella y de la nada le arrebató el asiento a Nami colocándose en su lugar al lado de Kahoko.

Nami puso cara de enfado ante tal ultraje y al parecer las demás chicas también se sintieron ofendidas ante la repentina intromisión. Bueno, todas excepto Fuyuumi.

- ¿Yo? Pues, esto… –intentó no ponerse nerviosa ante la sorpresiva cercanía- bien… ¿y tú, senpai?

A las chicas no les quedó más que prestar atención a la nueva conversación.

- ¡Muy bien!-contestó sin dudarlo, sonriente. Por unos momentos se quedó serio mirando fijamente a Kahoko. Por algún motivo las chicas también los miraron fijo.

- ¿S-senpai?-preguntó ante la extraña situación. Rayos, sí se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Ne, Kaho-chan-le habló el trompetista recuperando la sonrisa, acercándose más a ella- ¿quieres que bailemos?

Y preguntó así, sin más, como si fuese lo más sencillo y natural del mundo.

Kahoko y las demás abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojaron a más no poder, como si fuesen todas las invitadas a bailar.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?!-exclamaron las chicas al unísono.

Y él seguía allí sonriéndole a Kahoko.

- ¡¿D-de qué estas hablando senpai?!-fue la respuesta de la aludida. No sabía qué demonios hacer ante tal situación. Sentía que la cara le ardía a más no poder.

Las demás tampoco podían creerse lo que acababan de oír.

- De eso, de que bailemos –sonrisa inocente.

- ¡¿Q-quiénes?!- aún no se lo creía.

- Tú y yo-le contestaba a la violinista sin que se borrase su brillante sonrisa, y sin una pizca de nervios.

Ante tal "dulce" y sincera revelación varias de las chicas, como Fuyuumi, se cubrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y otras no pudieron contener el lanzar un pequeño gritito estilo fangirl.

¿Desde cuando Hihara-senpai tenía ese tipo de confianza? Miren que proponérselo ahí delante de todas.

No era que la música estuviese mala, todo lo contrario, pero…

- ¡P-p-p-pero senpai! ¡Nadie más está bailando!-era la pura verdad, y no se le ocurría qué otra excusa poner. En vano miraba a las demás en busca de ayuda, parecían igual de shockeadas que ella.

- Ahaha ya lo sé, pero así somos nosotros quienes damos la pauta y así los demás se animan a bailar ¿no lo crees?-le dijo más animado que antes, con un brillo de infantil emoción en los ojos.

- Ah, yo, es que… -bajó la cabeza y habló bajito- me da vergüenza-a falta de falsas excusas no le quedó otra que decir la verdad. ¿Por qué en la idea más descabellada que se le ocurría al senpai en estos días tenía que estar ella involucrada?

- ¿Eeeeh, entonces no quieres?-agachó la cabeza también, desanimado-Vaya, creí que en mi última fiesta escolar podría bailar contigo.

Kahoko levantó la cabeza sorprendida, era verdad que desde el próximo año ellos ya no serían compañeros de colegio, y quién sabe si tuviesen tiempo de verse. Las otras chicas también parecieron reaccionar ante esta declaración y algunas pusieron cara de aflicción.

Kazuki le dirigió a Kahoko una mirada triste que derretiría a cualquiera.

- Y-yo…-"¡¿_doushiyou_?!" pensó alterada.

- ¡Es verdad Kahoko! ¿Cómo vas a dejar así a Hihara-senpai? Recuerda que es uno de los festejados-le guiñó un ojo Amou Nami. Ya se estaba alistando para sacar su cámara del bolsillo y poder fotografiar el momento justo que haría noticia. Claro, de esto nadie se percataba.

Kahoko le dirigió una mirada asesina en señal de "mejor no me ayudes".

- ¡Ve! ¡Nosotras te seguimos!-con una gran sonrisa le levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo. Obviamente lo último que dijo era una gran mentira.

- ¡Thank you Amou-san!-le agradeció feliz el senpai por el empujón que le había dado a Kahoko. Se puso de pié de un brinco más emocionado que nunca.

Kahoko se puso de pié como quien no quiere la cosa tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible. No es que no quisiera bailar con Kazuki, pero es que las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas. ¡Es que nadie más estaba bailando, joder! Y ella tampoco se consideraba una gran bailarina. Iba a hacer el ridículo.

Kazuki le ofreció una mano y ella se la tomó. Por alguna razón se sintió bastante aliviada y no se percató de que varios ojos aparte de los de las chicas se estaban posando en ellos.

Desde hacía rato que Yunoki no había dejado de observar el comportamiento de su "mejor amigo". Simplemente no lo entendía, siempre todo lo que hacía era con la finalidad de acercarse y agradar a esa perra. ¿Qué acaso el muy idiota no entendía que si no fuese porque Tsukimori está en Viena la estúpida ésta ni siquiera le hubiese dirigido la mirada? ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan enamorado de esa cínica asquerosa? Por culpa de ella su amistad se había distanciado, ahora él no sabía más que hablarle de "Kaho-chan, Kaho-chan, Kaho-chan" ¿Y por qué la llamaba por su nombre? Se conocían de hace apenas un año y ya la trataba de "Kaho-chan", con él iban a llevar más de tres años de amistad y seguía tratándolo por su apellido "¡Hey Yunoki!", "Lo siento Yunoki", "¡Gracias Yunoki!" A la hora en que a esa infeliz se le ocurriese corresponderle a Hihara, él, Yunoki, desaparecería completamente de su vida ¿verdad?

-Agh, qué asco-murmuró para sí Yunoki intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se fijó en cómo Kahoko tomaba la mano de Kazuki y después de un gesto inconciente de vil repugnancia la fulminó con la mirada, apretando los dientes. No podía permitir que esa zorra se apoderara de él.

La pareja de baile no había dado ni tres pasos hacia adelante cuando Kazuki pareció perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Hihara-senpai! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kahoko visiblemente preocupada. Gracias a que iban de la mano ella pudo sostener a Kazuki.

Los demás que los estaban mirando también pusieron rostros de preocupación.

- Estoy bien Kaho-chan, no te preocupes-contestó él soltando la mano que tenía tomada a la de Kahoko y llevándosela a la frente. De pronto todo se comenzaba a mover.

La muchacha se fijó en el gesto de Kazuki y se dio cuenta de que desde que se le acercó estaba actuando raro y tenía las mejillas con un casi imperceptible tinte rosado. De pronto su vista se fijó en la otra mano de Kazuki: desde hacía rato que no soltaba ese vaso.

- Déjame ver, senpai-pidió ella arrebatándole el vaso de las manos. Descubrió que apenas quedaba una gota de líquido y que, al acercarse el vaso a la cara para comprobar el contenido, un fuerte olor llegó a ella. Claramente no se trataba solo de bebida gaseosa.- ¡Hihara-senpai!, ¡¿te emborrachaste?!-lo miró incrédula.

Nunca se hubiesen imaginado que un chico sano como Kazuki tuviese esos gustos. Aparte, se suponía que habían acordado que no habría nada de alcohol en el paseo… bueno, sólo los adultos podrían tomar un poquito, a petición de Kanazawa-sensei.

- ¡Claro que no Kaho-chan!-contestó apenado aún con la mano en la frente. No quería que Kahoko pensara mal de él.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se acercaba Kanazawa-sensei al ver que algo extraño estaba pasando en ese grupo de alumnos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kanayan me pasó ese vaso!-dijo Kazuki apuntando al que había sido su profesor como si lo estuviese acusando.

Ahora todos los ojos se dirigieron a Kanazawa.

- Aaah, es verdad… yo te lo dí-respondió el aludido como si el asunto fuese sencillo.

Los demás se sorprendieron ante el relajo con que confesaba su culpa el profesor.

- ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Pero Kanazawa-sensei!, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre?!, ¡esto es alcohol!-lo medio regañó Kahoko aun sin dar crédito a lo que el profesor había hecho.

- Ay por favor, ¿creen que le dí alcohol?-trató de arreglar la falta-Nunca sería tan irresponsable… Aunque ahora que lo pienso pude haberle dado el vaso equivocado-dijo pensativo pero sin que su cara reflejara algún tipo de preocupación.

Definitivamente Kazuki Hihara no estaba hecho para beber, al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Y lo dice así nada más?-continuó la violinista, molesta ante la indiferencia del sensei-¡Usted es su profesor!

- ¡Error!-le contestó en tono melódico-Yo era su profesor, ya no lo soy. Aparte no es mi culpa que él sea tan tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que está bebiendo.

- ¡Qué cruel eres, Kanayan!-reaccionó Kazuki ante el atentado que había recibido por parte de su ex maestro. Otra vez vio como si todo a su alrededor se moviera y se desequilibró un poco.

Kahoko y Kanazawa lo ayudaron a sostenerse. Los que presenciaban la escena estaban entre preocupados y sorprendidos. La única que parecía disfrutarlo era Amou, quien no perdía detalle; ya que no le resultó con lo del baile haría noticia con… bueno, ya vería luego.

- Hihara-senpai, ¿quieres que te acompañe adentro para que te recuestes?-le ofreció Kahoko preocupada por el estado del senpai y olvidándose del regaño que le estaba dando a su profesor.

- _Ara, ara,_ ¿pero qué es todo este espectáculo?

Un chico de sonrisa gentilmente falsa se acercó hacia ellos.

- ¡Yunoki-senpai!-dijeron varias de las chicas de cuyos ojos parecían salir corazones.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hino-san?-se dirigió de manera amable hacia ella.

Kahoko no le creía nada de sus amabilidades a Yunoki, de hecho, ya ni siquiera fingía ser simpática con él.

- Hihara-senpai no se siente muy bien-le respondió de manera cortante casi sin mirarlo.

- Oh, ¿es verdad eso, Hihara?-dijo sin dejar de parecer amable, aunque con esto último insinuaba indirectamente que Kahoko podría ser una mentirosa.

La chica lo notó pero sólo frunció el entrecejo y prefirió ignorarlo.

- Estoy un poco mareado-contestó el aludido sin quitarse la mano de la frente.

- Lo iba a llevar adentro-puntualizó Kahoko con la finalidad de alejarse pronto de Yunoki.

- No te preocupes Hino-san, puedo llevarlo yo. Así tu puedes seguir disfrutando de la fiesta- volvió a sonreírle, como siempre Kahoko podía notar su cinismo.

Algunas chicas gritaron de emoción ante tanta muestra de amabilidad, para ellas Yunoki era el chico ideal.

Como es de esperarse la amabilidad era la última cosa que movería a Yunoki a realizar cualquier acción. Para él esto implicaba dos cosas: primero, alejar a Kazuki de esa estúpida, porque si ella lo llevaba adentro de seguro se quedaría cuidándolo y podrían pasar tiempo a solas; y segundo, era la excusa perfecta para poder meterse a la casa y dejar de estar en medio de toda esa gente y esa música que ya lo tenía tan mosqueado. Por supuesto, el ayudar a su amigo también era otra implicación… se suponía.

- Ah pero si yo no tengo ningún problema Yunoki-sen-

- Vamos, Hihara-Ignorando olímpicamente a Kahoko, agarró de un brazo a Kazuki y lo encaminó hacia dentro de la mansión.

Kanazawa se alejó de allí rápidamente antes de que Kahoko pudiese seguir regañándolo, ya que ahora se veía más enojada que antes.

- ¿Estás muy mareado, Hihara?-preguntó Yunoki mientras recorrían los pasillos de la mansión.

- ¿Eh?-contestó este. Tenía la vista perdida, al parecer ni distinguía donde estaba parado.

Yunoki hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Dame la llave, asumo que no podrás abrir la puerta tu sólo-dijo el chico de cabello largo una vez en frente de la puerta de la habitación en que dormía Kazuki.

Este intentó buscar en su yukata.

- No la tengo yo-dijo sin más.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién la tiene?-preguntó un poco irritado.

-Creo que Tsuchiura se quedó con ella, hehe-sonrió y se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

- Espérame aquí, que la iré a buscar-ordenó sin que la idea le agradara realmente.

- Vale.

Pero apenas Yunoki lo hubo soltado Kazuki perdió el equilibrio otra vez.

El flautista lanzó un suspiro.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación en busca de alguna tableta que sirva para el mareo, hay un botiquín allí-explicó- De paso puedes recostarte mientras yo voy por tu llave.

Kazuki asintió.

Una vez dentro de la habitación lo primero que hizo el peliverde fue correr hacia una de las camas y lanzarse a ella.

- ¡Por fin!-comentó alegre.

- Oye, que esa es mi cama-dijo Yunoki con una media sonrisa ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo. Sólo aquellas sonrisas eran de verdad.

- Sí, sí-replicó acomodándose un poco en la cama sin darle mayor importancia a lo que decía su amigo.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el chico de cabello morado encontró la tableta que buscaba.

- Voy por un vaso de agua-avisó dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la habitación- No te duermas ¿quieres?-pidió viendo las claras señales que tenía su amigo de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Este hizo una ambigua seña con la mano.

Cuando volvió del baño, con un vaso con agua en una mano y la tableta para el mareo en otra, vio una imagen que no esperaba:

Kazuki se había quedado dormido sobre su cama y al parecer se había dado unas cuantas vueltas –tal vez producto del mareo o del calor de la noche de verano- durante ese corto período, puesto que su cabello estaba un tanto alborotado y, lo que más atrajo su atención: su yukata estaba visiblemente desarmada.

Tenía descubierto parte del pecho dejando ver casi por completo uno de sus pectorales y parte de su zona abdominal. Practicar deporte tenía sus frutos, su cuerpo lucía bien tonificado. Podía verse también parte de su hombro y se fijó en que uno de sus pezones quedaba a la vista.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con que en la parte de abajo la yukata se había abierto dejando completamente expuestas sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Como estas estaban medio de lado dejaban a la vista parte de sus glúteos cubiertos por unos boxer azul marino. Y, hablando de boxers, además pudo fijarse en el notorio bulto existente en su entrepierna.

Había colocado una mano por detrás de su cabeza y parecía dormir plácidamente conservando aún un leve tono rosa en las mejillas acariciadas por sus largas pestañas verdes y con los húmedos labios entreabiertos.

Su posición era bastante… enternecedora.

En general, podía apreciarse gran parte de su dorada y brillante piel.

- "_Vaya, nunca pensé que una yukata luciría mejor en ti que en mí_"-pensó Yunoki, quien usualmente usaba yukatas no sólo para festividades, sino para estar en su casa.

Se quedó contemplando aquella imagen divina por unos momentos más. Su mirada había cambiado y sus labios se habían entreabierto.

- "_Su piel luce tan suave…_"

Fue sacado de esos pensamientos producto de que, sin darse cuenta, había ladeado el vaso y estaba vaciando todo su contenido en el piso.

Dejó el vaso y la tableta en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Kazuki.

- Despierta, Hihara-lo llamó suavemente sin obtener respuesta, y sin esperarla tampoco.

Se llevó uno de sus largos mechones de cabello hacia atrás de la oreja para que no le estorbara.

- Sabes, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que tu piel es muy suave-le habló a Kazuki, quien no se daba por enterado al estar durmiendo profundamente- ¿Me dejarías tocarla?

Sin pensarlo llevó una de sus delgadas manos hasta posarla sobre el pecho de Kazuki. Una vez hecho el contacto sintió el calor que emanaba del atlético cuerpo del trompetista y se fijó en el contraste que hacía el tono de piel de ambos. Su mano era tan blanca al lado de aquel bronceado.

Pasó suavemente la mano por el sector del torso que dejaba descubierto la yukata y pudo comprobar que aquello que se había imaginado era real.

Podría decirse que con esto su trabajo estaba concluido, pero algo le impedía alejarse de ese cuerpo atrayente. Lucía juvenil, bien formado y fuerte, y tenía una calidez magnética. Ninguno de los atributos que su cuerpo poseía.

Cada roce de sus dedos a esa suave piel le trasmitía una sensación que lo llamaba a quedarse. Fue así como no pudo evitar continuar recorriendo el torso ahora también por debajo de la yukata.

Acarició más aquella piel y con los dedos repasó las pequeñas marcas de su abdomen. Dibujó el contorno de uno de sus pezones.

De la boca del peliverde salió un suspiro.

- Qué lindo-comentó el flautista quien había levantado la vista para mirar la cara de su compañero.

Queriendo escuchar más de aquellos dulces suspiros, Yunoki prosiguió con su labor ahora recorriendo una de las piernas del trompetista. Subió y bajó despacio, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, volvió a subir hasta el muslo. Nuevamente se escuchó otro suspiro casi imperceptible.

Miró uno de los bien formados glúteos y no pudo evitar tocarlo y hacerle un poco de presión. Sin más coló la mano por debajo del boxer. Otro suspiro. Repitió la acción hecha antes varias veces. Llevó la mano hasta la separación de las nalgas y comenzó a descender. Estaba buscando algo.

Cuando casi alcanzaba su objetivo Kazuki frunció el ceño y emitió un quejido. Hecho esto comenzó a girar la cintura. Yunoki alcanzó a sacar la mano antes de que quedara aplastada. Ahora el trompetista estaba completamente boca arriba ocultando el objetivo al que quería llegar el chico de cabello morado.

Observó nuevamente al durmiente de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuán más lindo podía llegar a ser? Ahora lo tenía allí, sólo para él.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba de esa forma? ¿En que momento había comenzado a mirar a Hihara con esos ojos? Antes no se había parado a pensarlo. Al parecer acababa de darse cuenta del sentimiento que poseía… posesivo, no quería que fuese de nadie más. Odiaba a Kahoko por acercársele y porque él se le acercara, lo alejaba, temía perderlo. Y ahora esas tontas fans que lo perseguían por haber salido en un comercial. También las odiaba, ya bastante tenía con las fans propias para que ahora también persiguiesen a Kazuki y no los dejaran en paz.

Eso era. Lo quería sólo para él. Sólo él lo merecía. Tenía que ser suyo; no en el sentido sexual, pero si esta era la única forma…

Kazuki apoyó más la cabeza contra la almohada y eso logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Recordó la cara de incomodidad que este había puesto hace unos instantes.

- No me mientas, sé que te gusta-susurró maliciosamente. Estaba dejándose llevar.

Quería que jadeara y suspirara para él.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla y con el índice contorneó sus labios. Sentía que estos lo llamaban pero no se atrevió a besarlo, podría despertarse. Continuó el recorrido por el cuello y siguió el descenso tocando cada zona una vez más. Nuevamente Kazuki comenzaba a suspirar.

Sin pensarlo más le quitó el cinturón que sostenía la yukata. Lo dejó a un lado y la yukata terminó de abrirse. Posó un dedo bajo la zona del ombligo y luego trazó de forma casi lujuriosa el camino hasta la ropa interior. Dudó unos momentos y finalmente provocó un roce casi imperceptible continuando el camino por la entrepierna.

Kazuki emitió un sonoro gemido al tiempo que se estremecía. Y no fue el único en estremecerse. Al oír aquellos sonidos a Yunoki también le comenzaban a pasar… cosas.

-"_Se escucha diferente, más… ronco_"-pensó y se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que ya no le bastaba con el simple roce que le había hecho en esa zona. Quería probarlo más- "_No despertará_"

¿Y qué si despertara? Concluyó finalmente. En unos meses o incluso semanas se iría del país y no lo vería tal vez nunca más, y se quedaría con la sensación de no haber hecho algo que quería.

- "De lo único que nos arrepentimos en la vida es de las cosas que no hacemos"-recordó. Un brillo malicioso volvió a aparecer en sus ojos.

Se decidió y posó la mano sobre los boxers. Estaba más cálido allí que en el resto del cuerpo. Palpó la zona y distinguió los elementos. Algo se movió debajo de su mano.

- Mmmh-gimió Kazuki. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que antes.

- Tranquilo-susurró.

Comenzó a tocarlo de manera menos suave. Acarició su miembro aún por sobre la ropa.

- Nadie más te ha tocado allí, ¿verdad?-le susurró.

Kazuki aún dormido comenzaba a inquietarse. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y sus mejillas aumentaban de color.

Yunoki continuaba las caricias y los roces que se volvían más intensos al tiempo que el peliverde comenzaba a proferir más gemidos y comenzaba a jadear.

- Ah… hah…-profería entre sueños- Mmmh…

- ¿Se siente bien?-preguntaba al aire Yunoki, fascinado por lo que presenciaba.

El trompetista había aferrado una de sus manos contra la sábana.

- Nnnh…

La habitación parecía volverse más calurosa de lo que estaba.

El pelilargo tocaba los genitales de su compañero y no perdía ni un instante al observar cada una de las expresiones que aparecían en su rostro:

Acompañado de los jadeos que salían de su boca y del elevado tono que habían tomado sus mejillas, a ratos fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los ojos y la boca. Luego suspiraba y su expresión se volvía más relajada. Con un nuevo gemido parecía como si todos sus músculos se tensaran.

Kazuki emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Ooh, ¿estás soñando?-preguntó Yunoki sin que se borrase una de sus típicas sonrisas irónicas de su rostro-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sueñas.

El miembro debajo de su mano se movía con más fuerza. Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente y planeó unos segundos su nuevo movimiento. Cansado de rozar sólo la tela se decidió por algo más arriesgado. Quería sentir la dureza del deseo del trompetista.

Intentó colar su mano por debajo de la ropa pero se detuvo cuando apenas la punta de sus dedos se había introducido, puesto que Kazuki se estremeció y se aferró más fuerte a la sábana.

- Mmmmh… K-k…-Yunoki lo miró atento esperando escuchar los sonidos que salían de su boca- Ah… K-Kaho-chan… Nnh…

La sonrisa se esfumó de la boca del atrevido flautista. No se había acordado de Kahoko y Kazuki se estaba encargando de recordársela.

Por inercia movió los dedos como queriendo convencerse de que era verdad lo que estaba escuchando.

- Aah…-los cabellos verdes se venían sobre su rostro a medida que se retorcía sútilmente- Kaho… Kaho-chan… hah… ah… Kaho-chan…

- _"¿Así que Kahoko, eh?"_ –el rostro de Yunoki mostraba ahora un brillo de rencor. Definitivamente Kazuki no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni una sola vez.

El peliverde, abrumado por el calor que sentía, comenzó a abrir de a poco los ojos, despertando.

Se percató de que su cuerpo de sentía extraño, estaba acalorado y le estaba constando respirar puesto que se encontraba jadeando. A pesar de que intentó enfocar la vista aún veía todo borroso. Logró distinguir una figura cuando se dirigió a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. No lograba saber de quién se trataba.

- Kaho-chan…-dijo más bien por decir algo. Ya había logrado darse cuenta de que había despertado de su sueño pero le habría gustado que fuese Kahoko quien le hacía compañía.

Yunoki alzó una ceja de incredulidad. Luego volvió a sonreír con ironía.

Se acercó hacia Kazuki quedando prácticamente sobre él, para que no tuviese dudas al momento de reconocerlo. Lo último que quería era ser confundido con esa estúpida.

- _Ara, ara_… ¿es que no me reconoces?-le comentó en el tono con el que usualmente sólo se dirigía a Kahoko.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yunoki?!- se sobresaltó el trompetista. Ahora pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba nada menos que de su mejor amigo, a pesar de que su visión siguiese borrosa y que se encontrase aún un poco mareado. Podría ser consecuencia del licor bebido o talvez de este nuevo estado en que se encontraba.

- Vaya, hasta que te das cuenta-le acarició la mejilla quitándole una pequeña gota de sudor- No me gusta que me confundan con un ser tan despreciable-concluyó sonriendo con falsa amabilidad.

- ¿Qué… qué estás…?

- Shh… calma, ¿acaso no se siente bien?-dijo pasando nuevamente su pálida mano por el torso del bronceado muchacho, dirigiéndola otra vez hasta abajo.

- B-bueno, s…-comentó algo abrumado- Espera… esto… esto no está bien… no se supone que es algo que deberían hacer dos chicos ¿no?-preguntó con cara de inocente aflicción.

Yunoki no pudo evitar reír de forma sutil ante la inocencia de Kazuki. Su carita de niño confundido y temeroso era demasiado tierna para resistirse.

- El entregarle placer al otro no es algo que dependa del género-respondió.

- Pe-pero…- ¿De qué estaba hablando Yunoki? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Deja. Esto es lo más natural del mundo.

(N/a: Sí, claro. Despertar y estar siendo casi violado por tu mejor amigo es sin duda algo muy natural xD)

- Nnnh- Kazuki volvió a apretar los ojos producto de una acción de Yunoki.

- Ah, qué tierno-se estaba divirtiendo como nunca- ¿Hasta cuando vas a entender que esa zorra no merece la pena?

- ¿Eh?-seguía con la visión borrosa y no lograba procesar bien las cosas. ¿Qué le pasaba a su cerebro? El calor o quién sabe qué estaba haciendo que no funcionaran bien sus sentidos. ¿Qué hacía aún tendido? Tenía que salir de ahí.

- No te hagas el que no sabes. Hablo de esa puta de Kahoko.

- _"¡Kaho-chan!"_-pensó y un sentimiento de irritación lo embargó- ¡Kaho-chan no es así!-aseguró con rabia.

Fue como si algo lo impulsara hacia adelante y le diese energía para incorporarse rápidamente y hacer a un lado a Yunoki, empujándolo.

Tomó el cinturón de la yukata que se encontraba a su lado y al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba lo más veloz que podía, intentaba arreglarse un poco la prenda que lo cubría.

Viendo aún todo borroso y movedizo salió de la habitación lo más apresurado que sus piernas le permitían.

Yunoki, tendido a un costado de la cama, lo vio salir a toda prisa hacia el pasillo. Iba con las ropas desajustadas y parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Pero no lo detuvo. Sólo se limitó a sonreír nuevamente.

Kazuki corría jadeante por el pasillo en penumbras hacia donde creía que se encontraba su habitación. A ratos debía afirmarse de la pared porque parecía perder el equilibrio y a momentos la yukata mal puesta se enredaba en sus piernas y pies.

"_¿Qué fue todo aquello que acababa de pasar? ¿Estaba soñando, verdad?"_

Continuaba corriendo lo más que podía como si con esto se alejase de la realidad. Se sentía abochornado y apenas respiraba.

Finalmente una de las esquinas de la yukata se enredó en uno de sus pies y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡_Itai_!-dijo más para sí mismo.

Recordó cuando se cayó jugando baloncesto, Kahoko lo atendió de inmediato y le puso un parche en el brazo. _"Kaho-chan no es así"_-se repitió lo afirmado antes.

Se le vino a la mente la imagen de Yunoki. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estaba tocando de esa forma? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de él? ¿Pero cómo, no eran mejores amigos? Tocando… ¡lo había tocado! Nadie más lo había tocado…

Ahora que lo pensaba se fijó en el estado en el que estaba. Tirado allí a un lado del pasillo, con una mano aferrándose a la pared y la otra en el suelo. Su yukata toda desarmada apenas afirmada por el cinturón. Todo parecía darle vueltas y aún se sentía acalorado… su cuerpo se sentía extraño.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

De pronto sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar.

- …Sí, yo también me siento cansada.

Se le habían asomado unas lágrimas cuando sintió voces femeninas acercarse.

- Fuyuumi-chan subió hace rato al dormitorio, así que iré a acostarme también.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Si los chicos quieren quedarse molestando un rato más, allá ellos.

- Es verdad-sonrió la muchacha- Bueno chicas, hasta mañana.

- ¡Hasta mañana Hino!-se despidió Nami.

- Hasta mañana Hino-san-dijeron otras voces.

Kazuki, que seguía en el piso intentando no llorar, escuchó cómo unos pasos se acercaban hasta donde él estaba.

Una figura femenina apareció a su espalda.

- ¡Hi-Hihara-senpai!-Kahoko se detuvo en seco.

- "_¡Kaho-chan!_"-miró rápidamente por sobre su hombro.

En medio de la penumbra del pasillo, pudo distinguir la mirada de Kazuki por sobre su hombro descubierto. Era una mirada afligida, los ojos brillaban acuosos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios apretados, como conteniendo el llanto. Su cabello estaba alborotado y su yukata estaba mal puesta. Podía apreciar su hombro y parte de su espalda, también sus piernas quedaban sin cubrir. La piel dorada resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

Ante aquella imagen Kahoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sus ojos brillaron también.

- "_¡K-kawaii!_"-pensó sin poder evitarlo. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos.

Corrió y se arrodilló en frente de Kazuki.

- ¡Hihara-senpai!, ¡¿estás bien?!-le preguntó preocupada. Lo observó fijamente.

- K-Kaho-chan, yo… ugh…-intentó contestar pero no podía. Se avergonzaba de que Kahoko lo viese en esas condiciones y a pesar de que intentó mirarla a los ojos, tuvo que hacer la cara hacia un lado.

Kahoko comprendió que Kazuki no podía hablar, pero no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía así. Decidió esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco porque podía notar su agitación. Mientras tanto, se fijó en la descolocada yukata y decidió ajustarla un poco. Con suavidad cubrió el hombro descubierto y cruzó bien la yukata sobre el pecho.

Kazuki vio lo que hacía la violinista y tuvo que contener la respiración. Las delicadas manos tomaban su yukata y al ajustarla rozaban parte de su piel. Se fijó en que la chica con ternura y tranquilidad intentaba arreglar aquel desorden. Lucía tan concentrada en lo que hacía. Pudo sentir el olor a fresas que emanaba de su cabello.

Suspiró de forma casi imperceptible.

- ¿Senpai?-lo miró nuevamente.

- ¡¿Ah?!- contestó nervioso, sobresaltándose. Creyó que había sido descubierto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó asumiendo que Kazuki ya se sentía mejor.

- Ah… uhm… c-creo -mala idea. La pregunta hecha por la chica lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-¿Qué te pasó, senpai?- cuestionó con suavidad.

Kahoko se dio cuenta de que Kazuki había vuelto a poner una expresión que indicaba que no estaba bien. Tal vez debía dejar para después el interrogatorio sobre qué había sucedido.

- Y-yo…-no sabía qué contestar.

Una mano extendida apareció frente a su rostro. Levantó la mirada y vio la angelical imagen de Kahoko sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano, alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

Kazuki llevó una mano temblorosa hacia la de Kahoko y se aferró a ella.

- Vamos, tienes que ir a descansar-le dijo la violinista amablemente.

Él chico se puso de pie como pudo, yéndose sin querer hacia adelante.

- ¡Cuidado!-Kahoko apoyó las manos en el pecho del peliverde para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio- Cuidado…-repitió casi de forma imperceptible.

Ambos se miraron y descubrieron sorprendidos la cercanía entre ellos. Kahoko vio cómo los ojos de Kazuki brillaban y también podía sentir su respiración… justo como aquella vez en la misma mansión, hace un año.

- ¿Hino? ¿Hihara-senpai?-Ryotaro observaba la escena con una ceja alzada.

La muchacha aumentó la distancia rápidamente. Una vez más, como hace un año, Ryotaro Tsuchiura había interrumpido la escena.

- Esto… Tsuchiura-kun, iba a llevar a Hihara-senpai a su habitación, ¿me ayudas?-pidió sonriéndole al pianista.

- Claro-contestó él aún sin olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Siempre terminaba mosqueándose- Después de todo la llave la tengo yo-sonrió también.

oOo

Sintió como los rayos de sol le iluminaban la cara y se comenzó a incomodar.

- Mmmh…-se quejó con molestia y posó uno de sus brazos sobre los ojos.

- Oe, oe. No pensarás seguir durmiendo, ¿o si?-preguntó con amabilidad una voz familiar.

- ¿Tsuchiura? -preguntó medio dormido Kazuki y se enderezó en la cama para ver al chico de cabello verde oscuro terminar de armar su equipaje.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

¿Estar mejor? Sentía una molestia en la cabeza. Vinieron a su mente imágenes confusas:

Música fuerte, olor a asado, risas. Kanayan ofreciéndole un vaso…

Veía a Yunoki de forma borrosa bastante cerca de él…

Kahoko… iluminada por la luna sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano. Una escena angelical.

Sus "recuerdos" se interrumpieron.

- Hasta Shimizu se ha levantado antes que tú-rió Ryotaro.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh?!-_"¡Eso quiere decir que soy el último en levantarme!"_

El trompetista se levantó más rápido que un rayo y desarmó su cajón en busca de ropa limpia y toallas. Olvidando los confusos recuerdos que habían aparecido en su mente, y asumiendo que muchos eran parte de un sueño, corrió hasta el baño.

Ryotaro observó la escena de forma apacible, ya estaba acostumbrado a las exageradas reacciones de Kazuki.

El peliverde se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, sólo pensando en shampoo y jabón.

Se recogió el cabello en una moña y bajó a desayunar. Ryotaro ya había bajado.

Ya vería luego cómo arreglaría su equipaje en unos minutos, era más importante la primera comida del día.

Una vez abajo vio a algunos sentados a la mesa comiendo, otros se estaban sirviendo el desayuno y, los más madrugadores, ya estaban recogiendo sus platos.

- ¡Ohayoooo~!-saludó animadamente. Algunos de los presentes se sobresaltaron.

- Hooo ¿y este acontecimiento? –habló Kanazawa- Hihara, ¿estabas con resaca?-comentó en tono burlón.

- ¡No molestes, Kanayan!-pidió afligido. Su ahora ex profesor siempre buscaba algo con que molestarlo.

- Buenos días, Hihara-senpai-saludó Kahoko con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días Kaho-chan!-saludó él, alegre como siempre, sonrojándose un poco ante el repentino contacto con Kahoko.

La chica se alivió al ver que él actuaba como siempre. Después de lo que había pasado en la madrugada no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo preguntarle qué le había ocurrido. Se quedó tan preocupada que incluso se puso a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que había pasado. Por más que veía diferentes opciones siempre llegaba a sólo un sospechoso…

Azuma Yunoki dirigió una fría y fugaz mirada hacia donde estaban Kazuki y Kahoko.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ohayo Yunoki!-el peliverde agitó su mano con alegría para saludar a su mejor amigo.

Ante tal gesto Kahoko descartó todas sus sospechas y suspiró aliviada. ¡Cómo se le había podido ocurrir semejante estupidez! Sonrió ante su propia torpeza.

Yunoki cambió su gesto frío hacia uno de completa sorpresa, y luego suavizó su mirada.

"_Así que no lo recuerdas, ¿eh?"_

- Muy buenos días, Hihara-contestó sonriendo ampliamente, poniendo una expresión de total y real amabilidad.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Kyaaaaah~! ¡Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque acaban de terminar de leer el oneshot! *A* ¡Esperen! No me maten ¿sí? xD **

**Primero: **

*¿Doushiyou?: ¿Qué hago?

*Ara ara: Expresión japonesa que se utiliza para calmar las cosas.

*Itai: Duele

*Kawaii: Lindo

**Ok, ¿d****ebo una explicación? Ya, es la culpa de ver yaoi… lol ¡Es que tenía que escribirlo! xD Mmmh, una parte de ustedes dice que les gustó, ¿verdad?, ¡¿verdad?! xD**

**¡Pero bueno! Díganme qué les ha parecido, necesito de sus valiosas opiniones para seguir mejorando y para motivarme a seguir escribiendo (si es que después de esto quieren que lo siga haciendo lol).**

**Así que, como siempre, se reciben opiniones de todo tipo, pero sin insultar ¿vale? xD**

**(Responderé todos los reviews de usuarios registrados (porque de los otros no me sabré el mail lol) para que vean lo importantes que son sus comentarios jajaja)**

**¡Muchas Gracias por Leer!**

**¡Review por favor!**

**Sí, justo aquí abajo. ¡Hagan feliz al botoncito! =)**


End file.
